Just a Number?
by Penelope Camry
Summary: Sonny munroe is finally ready to give her heart to chad, she is falling for him. Hard. Until one texts ruins it all. In this story about Love, heartbreak, hatred, and Denial, we find out if age really is just a number or more. Multi chap, CHANNY!
1. Chapter 1

Just a number?

Hey! Review If you like, this is going to be a LONG story!

Disclaimer: No, I dont own sonny. I have hugged sterling though. Thats good enough for now :)

* * *

Sonny Munroe was having a great day- no scratch that she was having an AHMAZING day! She strolled down the halls of So Random! Sighing contently to herself and smiling bigger than ever before. IF that was possible. She stopped on her way to the cafeteria in front of the picture of the Mackenzie Falls cast. She smiled to herself (again) and felt some kind of warm happiness inside her when she looked into that pouty face.

You see Chad Dylan cooper and her had become very best friends over the years now. Chad was now 19 and sonny was 17. Over one vacation in the Bahamas, everything had changed. The rivalry wall had been torn down on that vacation and now everyone was friends, but she and Chad were the closest. They spent time together and were always texting each other. Anyone from the outside would think that they were dating but they never talked about it.

Sure, they had joked about it but never seriously. But sony was sure that he liked her, he always flirted with her and even said she was gorgeous. She had even fallen asleep on his shoulder once and he didn't mind. Everything was going perfect, she was finally ready to give her heart to chad.

Today was one of those days when sonny felt that nothing could tear her down. She sat in her shared dressing room, studying the script and waiting for her phone to Moo. Tawni, the snobby but secretly caring co-star, walked in and took one glance at sonny.

"Flirtexting again?" she smirked.

Sonny blushed beet red and ignored her comment. Her phone emitted a low Moo and before sonny could get it, tawni jumped for it and grabbed the phone. Her eyes, full of mischief, soon turned to panic and sadness after scanning the message.

"Uhh sonny, you don't want to read this one. Its…Not important" she stuttered and shoved the phone in a drawer.

Sonny ignored her comment and took the phone out. Her eyes scanned the message and the phone dropped to the floor. Tawni was shocked when sonny burst into tears and ran into her closet. Tawni picked up the phone and re-read the message. It read:

_Dear sonny,_

_ I can't do this anymore. Even talking like this to you is very inappropriate on both of our parts. You have to understand that sometimes age is a problem and that is true in this case. I'm sorry but we have to stop. I would be lying if I said that you aren't fun to be around and I do enjoy talking to you but not like this. Some day, some guy is going to find out how great you are. But it's not going to be me. Sorry. _

_ Chad .D. Cooper._

Tawni looked back to the closet and threw the phone on the floor. She knew that even though sonny didn't admit it, she had fallen for Chad over time. Now, he had shattered it all. Tawni sat and thought for a moment, something she rarely did, especially for sonny. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. Oh Chad, she thought, you are SO going to get it.


	2. Money cant buy everythingcan it?

Money cant buy everything

Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the first one! so I hope you enjoy this one and I will post a chapter a day if I get four or more reviews. so REVIEW :)

Disclaimer: Nope, still dont own it. Still glad I hugged sterling. :)

* * *

Sonny sat in the closet and wiped her nose with the back of her hand._ Oh, how very attractive sonny. _She thought. Sonny had been in the closet all day, each time she would stop crying she would tell herself how stupid it was to cry over this and cry again! She traced over the message again and again, she was looking for some kind of sign that this wasn't real it was just a joke. But the bold print word "Chad" proved her wrong and brought the tears back.

Sonny finally moved out of the closet after crying on almost all of her clothes, she snuggled up on the leopard couch and played the latest Taylor swift cd. For some reason, when she was sad she always wanted sad music. It didn't help much this time though because in came tawni, surprised to see a bawling sonny yelling out the words of the song, only not in the exact pitch as Taylor.

Tawni leaned down eye to eye with sonny and got her to look at her. She turned down the music sonny was drowning in and asked,

"Sonny, why are you so upset if you didn't like Chad?"

She figured she would come up with some usual excuse but instead, silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she said,

"I didn't like him tawni, I loved him."

This came as no surprise to tawni and she held back tears knowing that this would hurt sonny forever. Tawni stood up and brushed herself off, she looked down at the now bawling-again sonny who was telling the couch all of her problems. She made a decision she was going to talk to Chad. She patted sonny on the head and left the room towards Mackenzie falls.

Tawni was planning what to say in her head when she heard something that stopped her in her tracks. Laughter? No, Chad's laughter! She stomped onto the set to see him laughing away with his co- stars. She was mad about him laughing and even being happy, how could he!? But when she got closer she heard what all the fuss was about.

"And then when I passed her dressing room, I heard sobbing and some God-awful Taylor swift singing! Hahahha!"

That was the last straw for tawni. She marched up to Chad, with his brand new phone in hand. She grabbed his phone and stepped on it with her four inch heel until it was no longer a phone. She then smacked Chad square in the face and screamed,

"You IDIOT!, You better buy yourself alotta stuff because money is the ONLY thing that's going to keep you happy for the next year!"

And with that, and a hair flip, tawni hart walked off the set and left a stunned, secretly heartbroken, very scared, Chad Dylan Cooper, behind.


	3. Where is sonny?

Alright, hey guys! SOrry it took so long, I didnt get that many reviews and I was busy! BUT I really like this story so Im gonna keep going strong with it! I really loved this chapter and I hope you do to!

Disclaimer: Sorry, If I did, I would making out with sterling, And I would be sonny!

* * *

Sonny sat in her dressing room and read the latest script; it was so funny she actually laughed out loud. She couldn't wait to do this one sketch where her and tawni were dumb cowgirls trying to figure out how to milk a cow.

Tawni walked in on sonny laughing to herself and rolled her eyes. One quick glance-and-wink in the mirror and she was ready to go.

"Come on "funny girl" we don't wanna be late for rehearsal." Tawni put the words funny girl in quotes; she still wasn't sure about sonny yet.

"Yeah we better get a moooooove on!" sonny burst into a fit of laughter and smiled her trademark enormous grin all the way down the hallway. Tawni however, just barely smiled and then returned to pretending not to care. Sometimes and only on rare occasions sonny's humor would get to her.

They were almost there when tawni stopped in her tracks, the sound of her four inch heels on the tile disappearing. Sonny bumped into to tawni on the account of her still laughing.

" why we stopping tawni?" sonny asked looking over the blondes shoulder, she felt a pang of hurt wash over her as she saw a golden head walking towards them.

"Uh sonny, I'll handle this. DON'T TALK!" tawni warned in a hushed but firm tone.

Chad walked up to the ladies, no scratch that he sauntered. In a way that made sonny's knees buckle and her heart leap at the smell of his David Beckham cologne. He came up to tawni and stopped, a few inches away.  
"Tony, or was it Tina?" he questioned lazily.

"ITS TAWNI! TAW-NI!!!!!!" tawni screamed in the hallway. Sonny and Chad both covered there ears. Tawni straightened out her mid-waist jacket and flipped her hair.

" sorry about that, just a little late to rehearsal and we need to get moving, CHAD." Tawni emphasized his name and gave him the look that read: Talk-to-her-and-you-die.

"ohhh, little miss sunshine still not over me eh? Well I can understand why. I bet you dream about me every night, heck Kleenex should give me a check for all the tears you shed on me! Oh well, never gonna kiss these babys! See ya Tanya and..sonnn-"

Chad was cut off by someone's lips attacking his own. He melted into the kiss, someone's sweet lips tasting like strawberry lip gloss and..happiness? Sonny? Oh God, He was kissing sonny! To his full displeasure, sonny tore off her lips and wiped her mouth with her hand. _What the hell? Who wipes there hand after a kiss with me!? But ohmygod that was SOME kiss…._

Chad was brought to reality by a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see sonny and tawni smirking. Sonny stepped close enough to the point where there was almost no space in between them, and strangely, he liked it.

Sonnys sweet face soon turned into a full on smirk as she opend her mouth to speak, " OH! I am SO SORRY Chad! I guess I'm just SOOOO much in love with you that I can't control myself, you'll have to forgive me. Wont you?" She batted her eyes sexily after the last part and put both her hands on my chest, and leaned in so close I could feel her breath in my ear. She whisperd, "Or we could do it again?" in a voice that I didn't even know something THAT sexy could come out of..sonny.

"Uhhh really?" I gulped out. I still hadn't gotten air back from the kiss. She leaned in closer again and ran her hands up and down my chest, she was really getting me. In fact, I was having a problem now, and I was hoping she wouldn't press against my leg or else we would have a very awkward situation.

Sonny leaned in as I awaited her answer. She whispered, "Not in your lifetime, Ass."

Before I could respond I felt a sharp smack to the face and instantly sonny was off of me. I opened my eyes and rubbed my face. Sonny was smirking at me and holding back laughter. I couldn't even respond, I was so shocked and kind of, hurt.

Tawni started walking away and called sonny after her. Sonny started to leave but she turned back, walked up to me, close as ever and did something I would have NEVER expected her to do.

She smacked my…….uhh friend, who was a bit to obvious at this point.

She laughed and said, " Might wanna put your little friend to bed, cause he's never getting some from me."

And with that, Sonny Munroe walked down the hallway leaving me to think, and watch the way her hips swayed. DAMN, she had gotten me. But this time, she had gotten me good. Revenge from sonny was not so sweet. Who was this new girl? And where was my old sonny, but as I was leaving, something inside me was telling me that I wanted this one, I wanted her BAD.


	4. Lines, Smacks, and Falling Skies

"I can't stay Mackenzie, I have to go! I will miss the year end sales if I stay!" Portlyn cried, over-dramaticly. She clung onto Mackenzie's shirt and pulled him closer and looked him in the eyes.

"If you love me, you'll let me go. To be free. And spend money." She whispered.

Mackenzie's face was twisted into confusion. He couldn't focus, he couldn't look Portlyn in her eye, and he couldn't do anything. Except think about sonny. Sonny with her hands on his shirt. Sonny with her lips on his. Sonny with her hands everywhere.

"I can let you go Portlyn because you're….so damn sexy." Chad thought about sonny walking down the hallway, swishing her heels and dress.

"CUT!" someone yelled in the background and Chad mindlessly walked off set.

He faintly heard someone yelling his name in the distance but he just waved them off and continued to float along. All he could see was sonny. He was dreaming wasn't he? Yes, he had to be. He saw sonny ahead of him, fuming over to the stage of Mackenzie falls.

Wow, he thought. She looked so real. It was almost as if she was almost to him. But why did she look so angry? And why was she raising her hand up to his face?

SMACK!

Nope. That was _definitely _sonny.

"Chad Dylan Cooper you are the Worst actor of our generation! How could you mess up your lines that far off and then wave the girl you just said was "SOOO damn sexy", away Chad? How? Did you not see her burst off in tears and run away? Are you even listening?!" sonny yelled, waving her hand in Chad's face.

The truth was that he wasn't listening at all. The whole time he had been watching sonny's lips move ever so perfectly. The way that her iceberg-white teeth, bit down on her apple-red lips. Oh he wanted those lips, and if you knew Chad, then you knew he always got what he wanted.

Sonny was still waving her hand in front of Chad's face when she felt his lips attack hers. She felt his arm snake around her waist and her hands tangle into his hair. This was wrong…right? But sonny couldn't help but think how right it felt to be in his arms, his warmth, and his love.

Little did they know that the Mackenzie falls camera was still rolling, and they were center spotlight.

"Looks like the star of "The Falls", is falling!" Santiago chuckled as he angled the camera to the couples connected lips.


	5. No the end

Hey guys! Dont worry! This is NOT the end! Few more chaos to come, then a squeal.. maybe! Thanks for all the fav story's and reviews! Kepp em coming!

* * *

She kissed Chad back with as much passion as she could muster. She was in heaven, they way their lips moved perfectly together and the way he supported her back ever so perfectly. It was all so …perfect.

But then, a thought ran threw her mind. _He doesn't want me. The txt said it all. This is a pity kiss. I cant believe I fell for this, again._

She had forgotten about the txt, all the pain she had felt, the hours she spent crying and wondering why she wasn't good enough. Why age mattered to him. Wasn't it just a number?

She felt his tongue glide across hers in there mini make out session. She pushed him off of her and stood back, looking so confused.

Chad looked back at her, first confused and then angry.

"Why did you stop? You finally get your chance to have me and you stop? Gosh, your so stupid sonny." He yelled. The truth was that he was hurt. He finally was ready to forget her age and move on, but she stopped it.

She looked at him with her large brown eyes and spoke with dignity. You could feel the intensity fly off her tongue as she spoke.

"You didn't want me Chad. I wasn't good enough for you. You crushed my dreams and hopes because of one number. All over a text. You didn't even have the guts to tell me in person. A FREAKIN TEXT CHAD. You tell someone that their cat is missing over txt, not that its over."

She finished hastily. She was fuming with anger and Chad was shocked at her words. She had felt something?

At that point, Chad Dylan cooper did the worst thing he could EVER do. He laughed. He laughed so much that he couldn't be heard and he was almost crying.

"You thought we had something? HAHAHAH that's rich sonny, it is. I'm not even attracted to you. AT all. In fact, I think Blondie is a thousand times hotter than you. I sent that txt because I was tired of getting your flirty ones; you are in love with me sonny Munroe. You're just some girl who fell in love with someone who doesn't want them back. Sorry, but it's the truth. I didn't lead you on. You just were dumb enough to think I did."

Chad finished. He spit out the last few lines and laughed a bit more. He looked up to see sonny but he didn't see her.

She was gone. He looked around, shrugged, and started to walk away. He was stopped by meeting Portlyn in the hallway. Her eyes were huge and filled with tears; she looked up at him with disgust it seemed like.

"Portlyn sorry about the lines, its just I wasn't thinking and I" he was cut off by her trembling voice speaking.

"How…how could you do that to her Chad? That was…the meanest thing I have ever seen. I literally just saw her heartbreak in two. I'm sorry Chad but I can't work with you anymore. I quit." She turned to walk away, sniffling as she did. But then she turned back around and spoke again.

"I really thought you were changing Chad. But now I know it was for the worst." She walked away to leave a stunned Chad again.

Portlyn was right. HE HAD to fix this. He ran towards sonny's dressing room and burst in. He saw tawni crying into her vanity desk.  
"TAWNI!" chad yelled.

"Don't..touch….my...purse…nevermind, do whatever the hell you want!" Tawni sobbed out.

"Where is sonny?" Chad yelled at her.

Tawni turned to look at Chad and her sad face contorted into an angry one. She grabbed him by the collar and screamed at his face.

"SHES GONE CHAD. GONE. CONGRATULATIONS, YOU HAVE OFFCIALLY DRIVEN AWAY EVRYONE WHO HAS EVER CARED ABOUT YOU. I HATE YOU!!!" she screamed and pushed him to the floor. She threw a piece of paper at him and left, sobbing uncontrollably.

Chad, wasn't crying. He didn't look sad. He didn't even say anything. He smirked.

"I was wrong, she isn't that hot."

He opened the paper and read it.

_Congrats Chad,_

_I am gone. I hate you more than anything in the world. You will never see me again. I am over you. I realize now that I did nothing wrong, you are incapable of loving. Anyone. Besides yourself. By the way, I was going to say this to you after we kissed, but that is torture to me now._

"_Age is an issue of mind over matter, If you don't mind it doesn't matter."_

_You crushed my dreams and my heart. Bye Chad. Thanks_

_P.S. Santiago filmed everything. It airs tonight at eight. The title? "Chad Dylan Cooper: Heartbreak Monster." I'll be watching._

And that, is when Chad Dylan cooper, Broke down and cried.


	6. time for a change!

Ok sorry for the wait! Thank you SO much for all of the reviews! I was shocked! Now the good part! yay! few more chapters! Enjoy! The Review and love!

Disclaimer: No, still dont own it. sorry to dissapoint!

* * *

Chad sat in sonny's and Tawnis dressing room for hours and he cried. He cried, and cried and cried.

He cried out his hate for the studio, forcing him to work 24/7, he cried out the loneliness and sadness of his parents always being gone and leaving him in a house alone, He cried out his hate for sonny because she was making So Random! More popular, thus making him works more. And the last thing he cried out was his love for her.

No one had ever tried to help him so much, she actually cared for him. She was the one who made his horrible life worth living. He was the one who stopped him from doing it. From leaving it all behind and giving up on life.

Chad was fed up with his life, sure he was the star of a show but he had nothing really, and no one. He had been dating the girl Mandy from So Random! Except she was 16 and he was 18. Chad wasnt all too comfortable with it but he felt like he really cared for was going fine despite the age difference.

Until she got pregnant. Chad lost it. He knew he had forced her to do it because he couldn't control himself. He was terrified. He couldn't work for days; he locked himself in his house for two weeks. He was so angry at himself, he was older and should have never done it. He decided to break it off with her but help in any with the baby.

When he finally came out, he went to see Mandy and was crushed to find out that she had gotten an abortion. Without his consent. When marshal heard about this, he had no choice but to fire her. The only reason she had for the abortions was "I don't want my life to be over." But now it was. Chad was aghast that she would do such a thing, he felt no emotion towards her and didnt even say goodbye. He chose to think then, that all younger girls couldnt be trusted.

Chad's producer was never told as long as he never dated anyone from So Random! Again. The cast despised him. They thought he was an awful guy for doing that to Mandy and the rivalry started.

Then, sonny came along and everything changed. He fell for her instantly. He had never seen anyone so..Sonny. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He was head over heels for her. He wanted her, badly. He wanted to trust her, to spend time with her, and love her. But he would never. Anytime any girl got to close he would end it and ruin it for himself. He had to push everyone away.

Because he didn't trust himself loving anyone anymore. Not after Mandy. He didn't deserve anyone. The tears began to flow again as he sobbed into the floor.

The door opened and Tawni walked in and stood over Chad. She kneeled down next to him and emitted a loud sniffle.

"She's…not coming back Chad. Ever. Unless you go get her. It's the only way Chad." She said quietly.

Chad stopped crying momentarily and looked at tawni. He bright blue eyes were faded and dull and her tear-streaked face was lacking makeup and cocoa mocha cocoa. Did he really trust her?

"Yes, I do Chad. I really do. Go get her. Go"" Tawni said louder this time and helped him up. He went to hug her but she shook her head and pushed him out the door.

"I said Go Chad!" she yelled and shut the door, ready to clean up the massive pile of tissues and tears.

Chad put one foot in front of the other, and walked towards the long needed fresh air. He was going to get his sonny.


	7. Seeing Things

HEllo! Sorry for not updating! HOLIDAYS! Happy new year! Now, I will be updating MUCH more. Enjoy!

* * *

Chad landed in Wisconsin at about 9:45 that night. He hadn't brought any luggage, just hope. He ran through the airport and grabbed a taxi. Tawni had told him where to find Sonny, in sonny Ville, Wisconsin. A small smile appeared as he thought of the Irony of sonny living in a sonny town. He could always smile thinking about sonny.

He told the taxi driver to speed up and spent the whole drive telling him about sonny, and what had happened. The driver listened intently and understood why he came.

"You love her don't you?" The driver asked Chad as they approached her house.

"Yes, I do." Chad replied and smiled a bit. He wouldn't hide his feelings this time.

"Then go get her!" the driver said as he stopped the taxi.

Finally, he was there. He got out to face the yellow house with a white sun porch that wrapped around. It was perfect, the perfect house for her and him to be together. A quick glance in the mirror, and a wink later, he was ready.

He ran up the steps and ran around to the side of the house but only to see sonny with her arms wrapped around another guy. The guy had brown hair and brown eyes, and he was a bit taller than sonny.

"Oh sonny bunny, I am so glad you finally came home. I missed you so much." The tall guy said to sonny and then he kissed her forehead.

Chad was shocked. He watched her hug him back and shut her eyes tight. She pulled back and looked straight at him, and he was filled with hope that she would do something. But she turned away as if he wasn't there. She had moved on so quickly? She didn't love him. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and he ran back to the taxi.

He slowly walked back to the taxi and climbed in. He breathed in deep and pulled himself together.

The driver turned to face Chad with a concerned look. "Well?"

"She moved on. She has somebody else." Chad whispered.

The drive was silent as they drove back to the airport. The driver saw something he never thought he would see that day, Chad Dylan Cooper, Heartbroken.

SPOV  
_____________________________________________________________________

"Oh sonny bunny I am so glad your back, I missed you so much!" sonny's brother, Sterling said.

She hugged him and shut her eyes tight, remembering the smell of Wisconsin air. She sighed and pulled back when the air smelled like Chad. He always wore David Beckham cologne because it was her favorite.

She opened her eyes and saw him, standing there on her porch. She choked back tears and turned away, she had to stop imagining that he was there.

'You ok sis?" Sterling asked with concern written all over his face.

"Yeah I'm fine, i'm just going to sit out her for awhile." She replied, not looking at him. She didn't want her family to see her upset. She heard him walk away and she walked to the steps of the house. She sat down and opened her eyes to see a taxi leaving her driveway.

Who had been there? She remembered the image of Chad she had, he had looked so real. Is it possible that he had been there? That he loved her also?

No, she thought. He broke my heart, he doesn't care. And neither should I.

Sonny went back inside and lay down for a much needed nap. She fell asleep so fast; she didn't hear her phone ringing. She slept through a frantic Tawni leaving her a voicemail, warning her that Chad was coming back for her.


	8. Chad Is back!

Hey guys! I am SO sorry I haven't uploaded in so long! I got super busy! Anyways, Please review and I promise I will continue this story! Xoxo, RI

* * *

Sonny's brother sterling awoke in the night to the sound of slight buzzing. He rubbed his tired eyes and walked into sonny's room, which was next to his. His eyes landed on the cow-print phone that was vibrating with new messages. Sterling looked at the sleeping girl in bed and took the phone to his room. He put the phone on the nightstand and started to fall asleep again when the phone loudly emitted an annoying ringtone.

"_I want someone to love me, for who I am, I want someone to need me, is that so bad? I wanna break off all the madness but it's all I have." _

He sighed, sonny loved Nick Jonas. No surprise it was her ring tone. He pressed answer only to hear a frantic girl on the other side.

"Uhh hello?"

"Sonny! I am SO glad I got you! Your voice sounds funny! Anyways Chad is coming to see you! Yes, he flew all the way to Wisconsin to see you! He's sorry about breaking your heart! HE LOVES YOU SONNY! Ok! Got to go! Me is calling! Oh and drink something, you sound like a guy!" said the perky voice and hung up.

Sterling stared at the phone after the call had ended and sighed. So this is why sonny had come home, a broken heart. Sterling went through the various voicemails from Tawni and her friends and deleted them all. He was going to make sure that sonny forgot about Chad, for good.

The next morning sonny woke up and came down for breakfast early in the morning. Sterling was up and eating a muffin. She sat beside him and started on her own muffin.

"Hey sterling? Have you seen my phone, I cant find it anywhere?" sonny asked while concentrating on eating the muffin with a spoon.

"Uh yeah, I actually have it. I was needing a computer but it was off and you have an Iphone so yeah…sorry." He stuttered and handed the phone over.

"Oh that's ok, did I miss any calls?"

" Nope, Nothing important sis." He said firmly and got up from the table. Sonny stared at her phone wondering why none of her friends had called or even txted her. Maybe she wasn't needed there in Hollywood anymore.

* * *

Chad walked up to the ticket lady and asked for one ticket to Hollywood. He hadn't booked one because he had planned to stay with sonny, but he was wrong.

"Im sorry Sir, the next flight isn't until tomorrow, do you have anyone you can stay with?" she asked politely while tapping away at the keyboard.

Chad looked away and rubbed his eyes. He looked like a mess with his hair unbrushed and clothes disheveled. His eyes were red from crying and he hadn't eating in a day.

"No I don't. I have no one." He admitted weakly. She gave him the number for the nearest hotel and a cab.

Chad barely breathed as he made his way to the hotel and inside, he wanted to go home. The first time he had let the real Chad out, he had been crushed. The only thing he could do was go back to being Chad Dylan Cooper, not caring about anyone beside himself.

"Hello Mr. Cooper what can I do for you today?" the hotel clerk asked.

Chad gathered up his strength and smirked and the man. "You can get me the biggest room you have and tell me where the hottest clubs are, then you can send twenty bottles of champagne up to my room and two trays of appetizers." Chad eyes scanned the lobby for hot girls anywhere, he spotted two girls giggling to each other and smiling at him.

"Also, I want those girls in my room in ten minutes and give them each flowers, make sure there's a Jacuzzi in my room and oh, send up some condoms. I'm going to need them!" he said arrogantly and winked at the girls.

Chad Dylan Cooper was back.


	9. I'll follow you until you love me

Hello! In Honor of V-day, heres another chapter! And a looooooooong one! Happy V-day to all those lovies! And all those single ppl! Yeah! Singles Unite! Just kidding im totally NOT single….. Just kidding again. I'm single. Yay me! Anyways enough with my rant, here the chapter!

Me: Hi Sterling! Wanna be my Valentine?

Sterling: Sure!*hugs* wait- how old are you?

Me: uhhh…Old enough.

Sterling: Well I'm 20.

Me:Yeah…. I'm Not.

Sterling: Awhhh well in that case… You're on your own. Sowwy. * sad face *

Me: Awhhh..ok… well can I at least have one more hug?

Sterling: SURE! *hug * Bye! Happy V-day

Me: hehhehe ok bye!

Sterling: HEY! Where's my Cell phone?!

Me: Hello? Demi?! YAY!

OK! Now here's the chapter!

* * *

"**Sonny Bunny Are you sure you wanna leave?" Sterling asked with hopefulness. Sonny had decided it was time to go that day and she needed to get back to So Random!**

"**Yeah I'm sure. I really need to get back to my show. I miss it, I miss my friends and I miss…….. My friends." Sonny said sadly. Sterling knew what she was talking about and felt a pang of guilt wash over him.**

**Sonny picked up her suitcase and put it in the trunk of the taxi. She turned to say bye one more time to her brother.**

**Sterling speaking cut off "Well I guess this is-" Sonny.**

" **No wait- there's something you have to know. When I took your phone that night its because some girl was calling and telling you that Chad was coming to see you because He loves you. But I erased them all because I knew he hurt you. I know it was wrong but…. I hated seeing you like that." Sterling finished and looked at sonny. He was a little out of breath but he felt much better about telling her.**

**Sonny was in shock. She had seen Chad! He cared for her! He was sorry! She felt her heart leap with excitement but then fall again when she realized he was probably leaving- or already gone. **

" **I have to go find him." Sonny stated happily. **

"**Wait so you're not mad? At all?" Sterling asked.**

**Sonny shook her head. The important thing is that he cared, and that she had some people finding to do.**

**Sonny climbed into the taxi and thought about what to say while they drove to the airport. Suddenly they were stuck in traffic, and lots of it.**

" **Excuse me miss but what's all the traffic for?" She asked as politely as she could.**

"**Oh some stars here…staying at the Hipton…..uhh…Brad….Mylan….dooper? No that's not it…lets see.." She rambled on.**

"**Chad Dylan Cooper?" Sonny practically yelled in her face.**

"**Yeah that's it. He's there right now, were right across from it so that's why there's so much traffic." **

**Sonny dashed out the cab and grabbed her bag; she threw twenty bucks in the window and ran towards the hotel. **

**After sneaking around the back and having the manager help her hide from the paparazzi, she hid in room service uniform and went up to his room. The manager had told her where he was right away- and had her sign the latest issue of Cheetah Beat, the Channy edition. **

**Sonny fast-walked to his room and picked up a nearby tray of two glasses and some Martinellis sparkling cider, her and Chad's favorite. She knocked on the door and was shocked to see a pretty blonde girl answer the door. The girl was dressed only in a robe and Judging by the length there wasn't much underneath.**

" **Are you Chad's sister?" She asked in hope.**

**The girl giggled like a moron and answered in an all too sugar-coated voice.**

" **Heheheh no way, that'd be like infest!" **

**Sonny looked at her blankly, until it hit her what she meant.**

" **Uhh you mean incest"**

"**Oh yeah! I get my vowels sooo confused sometimes." She giggled again and sonny was just about ready to tear her giggle box out.**

" **Oh wait- is this champagne? Cause I cant drinks that." The girl sighed with a pouty face.**

"**Why to many calories?" Sonny smirked.**

"**Uhh noooooo I'm only 16 silly!" She giggled again. **

" **Six what?" sonny asked in disbelief.**

"**Hey tish- wait no- tiffany- wait no- telia! Yeah that's right! Who's at the door?"**

"**Chaaaaaaaaaaaad! It's Timberly! And its that girl from So weird is here! Do you wanna come in?" the girl whipped her head around to face sonny again but she was gone. **

**Chad lept up off the couch and ran to the door. Had sonny really been there? **

"**Kimberly, Was it the girl from So Random! You know, brown hair, brown eyes?" Chad asked franticly.**

"**First off, Its timberly! Second off, yeah it was her. Third off, im feeling lucky so maybe if we go back in you can get a f- " she was cut off but his hand on her mouth and a panicked face.**

"**Oh my Gosh, what have I done?" He said aloud and ran out the door. He ran down to the lobby and was just in time to see sonny come out of the bathroom. **

"**Sonny!" she whipped her head around to see Chad yelling her name franticly and coming towards her.**

"**What do you want!? What could you possibly want after breaking my heart twice!?" she cried at him.**

"**Oh sonny, I never meant to hurt you. Its just after the Bahamas I started to like you a lot- and I started to think tings about you that I shouldn't have. And it freaked me out. I knew I had to get away from you but you were everywhere so the only choice was to hurt you. I know it was stupid but I'm a guy! My reputation means a lot to me and I can't be known as the guy who likes a random! But you need to know, I love you" Chad said, but he whispered the last part. **

"**Oh really? You love me? Well it sound like you love "Chad Dylan Cooper" a whole lot more than me. You love me? Looks like you love anything with legs and a chest! Love? Pshhhh... Prove it." Sonny said and walked outside the building into the swarm of paparazzi. **

**How could he prove it? He had just told the girl he loved her! Wasn't that enough? But as he looked into the crowd of interviewers and flashing cameras, he knew what he had to do.**

**He breathed in deep and walked outside into the chaos to see sonny climbing into a taxi. The press was shoving about fifty microphones into his face so he took a random one and yelled into it. Good-bye Chad Dylan Cooper, he thought.**

"**Sonny Munroe- before you get into that taxi I have one thing to say- I love you I always have- and I always will!" **

**

* * *

**

**Ok, now im doing something different, I dont need help with the chapter! Im letting YOU decide whats sonnys gonna do so vote YES on sonny taking Chad back or vote NO on sonny taking chad back, when you review! Thanks!  
**


	10. Bloom into me

Oh my Gosh guys, can I just say WOW! So many reviews! Best valentine's day ever! I hope you like this one; I listened to what you said! Enjoy!

Sterling: Hey! You stole my phone!

Me: whaaaaaaaa? No I didn't!

Sterling: I saw you on it! You called demi!

Me: oh yeahhhhhhh that reminds me, I'm late for lunch with her! Bye!

Sterling: Wait! What about my phone?

Me: Could I keep it for Oh I don't know, another week? Pweeeeeeaaaaseee * **Batts eyelashes ***

**Sterling: Uhhhhh yeah I guess so…stupid cute!**

**Me: You think I'm cute? AWH!**

**Next chap!

* * *

**

Sonny Munroe swung around to face him, her auburn locks perfectly resting on her back. She looked into those deep blue eyes, the ones that had once made her weak in the knees, the ones that had made her change for into a lust filled girl, the ones who had caused her so much pain. She looked into to those eyes and realized she didn't see what she used to; she didn't see the love, the plain adoration for her, the want and need. It was gone. It was filled with anger and remorse.

Sonny looked at the fifty reporters that offered her microphones and politely asked if she could borrow one. She took a deep breath and spoke,

"I'm sorry Chad. I don't love you. Please forget about me. I think timberlys waiting." It pained her more than he knew to say it but she had to. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. Chad didn't love her; he was just a jerk who had once wanted to "Do" her. Or that's what she thought.

She climbed into the taxi and shut the door, shutting out the noise, the commotion, and Chad.

* * *

She what? She wanted me to forget her? How? How do you forget someone you are madly in love with? Chad stood in shock as she drove away, what was he supposed to do now?

He didn't care what she said, all he knew was the he was going to spend every moment of every day, trying to get her back. And prove his love.

And who in the world was timberly?

* * *

Sonny walked through the so random! Studio with pride. It felt good to be home. She was just rounding the corner when she heard a slight Moo.

She opened a txt from tawni that read:

"GRL! I am SOooooooooooo glad ur bac! Missed U! But not 2 much of course!"

Sonny rolled her eyes and was putting her phone back in her pocket when SMACK! She rammed into someone and fell to the floor.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry I should have been watching where I was go- " sonny looked up, mid sentence and her eyes looked into the second most beautiful eyes she has ever seen.

They were light brown, and could only be described as caramel. She couldn't tear her eyes away from them for a few seconds. As soon as she did, she wished she hadn't.

Her eyes fell upon the handsome boys face, he had dirty blonde hair, but it was sort of curly. His smile was large, and it was gleaming white. He had a boyish charm that was evident, but not cocky.

She liked him instantly.

"Hi, I'm Derek. I'm sorry about bumping into you, I was heavily….distracted." He chuckled slightly and sonny felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"No, that's fine its really…fine. I'm sonny Munroe." She giggled.

"I know, you're my favorite character here. I watch you all the time." He said shyly.

"Oh, well thank you. What brings you to the So random set?"

" I'm actually here to help..marshall yeah. Im here to find out of the ordinary things and so far I found this tulip bulb and I was looking for a place to plant it But there seems to be no trees here, except for that cactus and its occupied by a hat right now." He replied.

"I love tulips, they bloom so yes, that cactus is full. I hope to see you around here soon. " She said while giggling and standing. she stuck out her hand.

He took it and kissed it lightly. "Same to you sonny Munroe, same to you. And yes, they are the second most beautiful things I've ever seen."

Sonny felt her heart pitter-patter a little, was he talking about her? He walked off back the direction he was coming in and sonny went to meet Tawni at the cafeteria. After almost two hours of gossiping and catching up, the girls returned to their dressing room.

On sonny's make-up table, there was a pot with soil in it, with a teeny card on top. Sonny looked at it, confused and read the small card a aloud:

"Dear sonny,

Water this and make sure it gets lots of sun. If it's going to be beautiful, it needs to hear your laugh at least twice a day. I can't wait to see what this blooms into. : D"

"Ohh girl Chad is working hard to get you back!" Tawni squealed.

Sonny sighed and touched the soft petals. Was she ready for this?

"There not from Chad, Tawni. That chapter of my life is closed. There from someone new." Sonny smiled to herself as she read the card over and over.

"Sonny, are you sure you're ready for that, I mean you just had that….thing with Chad. Can you really move on that fast?" Tawni asked, looking at her through the mirror.

"Yes, I think I am. Its time for me to grow." Sonny smiled and giggled to herself, and looked at the pot.

Tawni smiled at sonny through the mirror and stepped out to make a phone call.

"Great job Derek, It's working. You'll get a bonus for the pot of dirt. How romantic. I knew this would work, she's already forgetting all about- "

"Excuse me Tawni, I need to talk to sonny."

"Chad!"


	11. 30 days

Heyyyyyyyyyy all my readers! Lemme just say YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! (in the sonny-lucy accent) So many reviews again! I'm ready to send you all gift baskets! Maybe this time we can push it over 100? I would loooove that! So readers, Read on baby, read on!

Me: hey sterling! Its been a week!

Sterling: Oh yeah, can I have my phone back?

Me: yeahhhh, thanks for letting me keep it. I uhh…put my..uhh number in there..in case you wanted..to… call?

Sterling: Sure. I'll call you.

Me: hehehehheheheheheh..K. *hugs *

Like I said before, Read on!

* * *

Tawni whipped her head around to face a disheveled looking Chad. She pressed, "end" on her phone and nearly poked a hole in chads chest with her manicured finger pressing against it with questions.

"What in the name of Cocoa Mocha Cocoa are you doing here? " Why now?" "And why Sonny?" the blonde girl raved.

"Well, I'm here to get Sonny back. I know I broke her heart but I love her. And I know she doesn't believe me but I have to prove to her that I do love her. I would do anything for her and she needs to know that I'm ready to love her. And that I'm sorry." Chad said. He had tears in his eyes and tawni felt for him.

"Well, Normally I would hate you, because sonny does. But, I'm having this strange feeling inside me like I should help you. Did you say anything for Sonny?" Tawni said mischievously.

"Yes! Anything for sonny! Oh, thank you Tawni!" He cried and hugged her.

Suddenly, the door opened and Sonny gasped at the sight of Chad tightly hugging Tawni.

"TAWNI! CHAD?" She shrieked.

"This is what you had to step out for? To hug Chad? I cant believe you would do this to me Tawni!" She yelled, with tears streaming down her face. She slammed the dressing room door.

Tawni instantly let go of Chad. She pondered on all that had just happened and then pointed a finger at Chad.

"1. That was your fault. 2. Now were both in trouble. And 3. Now we need a really good plan." she said, and with a flip of her hair and a mass text, the plan was in motion.

Sonny sat inside her dressing room, crying into a stuffed tiger. How could they do this to me? She thought.

She was becoming better friends with Tawni, maybe even best friends and Chad. Oh Chad. She hated to admit it, but after all of this, she still loved him. She loved him for the real Chad she had come to know just a few short months ago.

She heard Tawni knocking on the door and she got up to answer it, tiger in hand. But to her surprise, it was Chad.

"Chad? What are you doing here, and where's Tawni?" she asked.

"I don't know, but sonny I love you. And I know you don't believe me but please just listen to me. I know that we had something and I know I messed up but I was just afraid that you would be to mature for me, and I didn't want to look like a lovesick fool in front of everybody, so I made it look like I hated you and you had a crush on me. But when I kissed you on my set, I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I love you so much and I would do anything to be with you." He finished. He took a deep breath from talking so fast and looked pleadingly into sonnys eyes.

She looked back at him and got lost in that blue, she saw it again. She saw the love for her and the adoration; she saw everything she wanted in his eyes. But most importantly she saw love. Pure, unconditional, love.

"Ok Chad, I believe you- " he sighing and picking her up, and spinning her around interpreted her.

"Chad. Put. Me. Down. Now!" she screeched.

"I wasn't finished. I believe you but I don't trust you yet. You still have to prove to me that you love me. Just because you say it to the press, doesn't mean its true. And I know you got tons of publicity for that." She said, crossing her arms over chest.

Chad rubbed the back of his neck and meekly nodded. Hed gotten crazy popular after that. But so had sonny.

"BUT Chad, I haven't forgiven you. And I have an idea. You have 30 days to prove to me that you truly care and love me, and if you cant. Then the chance for us is gone Chad. I can't get heartbroken again." Sonny said. Tears formed in her eyes and she shut the door on Chad.

" I wont let you down sonny, I promise. You will love me, and I will prove it." He whispered o the door and placed one hand upon it.

On the other side, sonny smiled to herself as she heard what Chad said. Her hand rested against the door in the same place Chad's was on the other side. Just an inch away, from love.

* * *

Ok, help me out here guys. End it here with a sequal? Or just keep going in this one? Thanks!


End file.
